Poisoned
by PyroFireYoukai
Summary: blech, i hate summaries, but here goes, Hieis poisoned after a fight and he's all alone, will someone find him and help him before its too late?
1. Chapter1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with yu yu hakusho (though I wish I owned Hiei ^^)  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Hiei fell forward onto the hard ground in the park in the ningenkai. Blood gushed from a deep gash in his side, his bare skin pale and sweating. He panted gripping the wound; it was sick green color meaning he'd been poisoned.  
  
He writhed in pain on the ground it felt like thorns and needles were running through his veins and his stomach felt like he'd swallowed two gallons of acid.  
  
Now how Hiei had come to be poisoned and in so much pain is simple, he had been in the park (as usual) and, had come across a demon (yes a demon in the ningenkai, lol) they somehow ended up fighting and of course Hiei had won, but, the demon had managed to stab him with a poisoned blade. And now the poison was taking full affect leaving Hiei in excruciating pain and helpless.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama was at home, doing homework in his bedroom when he suddenly felt Hiei's ki drop dramatically, he was immediately worried. What's wrong with Hiei? He wondered, he felt another enormous drop in the fire demons ki and jumped to his feet speeding out of his house to find Hiei. He's in in serious trouble, I must find him quickly.  
  
Hiei's crimson eyes stared up at the looming trees above him, his vision was blurry and he saw odd shapes swimming in front of his eyes, it made him nauseous. What did that baka do to me? He thought weakly as another wave of pain overwhelmed him and he blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was that for a first chapter? You guys enjoy it? I hope so. I'll have the second chapter up soon so sit tight to see what becomes of poor Hiei. 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer, same as last chapter.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Yusuke, like Kurama he'd also felt Hiei's ki drop and was now making his way to the park as well, though he was walking, pretty sure that is Hiei was in trouble he could take care of himself. But oh, well, he was going to go make sure he was all right anyways.  
  
Kurama entered the park sensing that Hiei was near the center he darted towards Hiei's failing ki, his heart pounding and his lungs begging him to rest. He skidded to a halt, seeing Hiei lyeing in a crumpled heap surrounded b a large puddle of his own blood. "HIEI?!" he shouted zipping over to the half-dead fir demon. He turned Hiei onto his side very gently the fire demon still unconscious. "I should bring him to Yukina, she can heal him probally."  
  
Yusuke had entered the park by now and could sense that Kurama was there as well, he made his way towards them. He spotted them and when he saw Hiei stained with his poisoned blood he almost gasped, "what happened to him?" he said rushing over gaping at the fire demon, he'd never seen Hiei hurt this badly before.  
  
Kurama scooped Hiei into his arms cradling him like an infant. "I don't know what happened to him yet, we need to take him to Yukina to heal him."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, I hope he'll be ok, who will Kuwabara have to call shrimp if he dies?"  
  
(skippin ahead a bit here.) They arrived at Genkai's temple where Yukina was staying and went in. Kurama carried Hiei to a room lyeing him on the fouton by the wall opposite the door while Yusuke rushed off to find Yukina.  
  
Kurama brushed Hiei's bangs gently out of his eyes looking worriedly at Hiei's face which was screwed up in pain his whole body tense. "don't worry Hiei, Yukina will heal you and everything will be ok." he whispered to the fire demon.  
  
Yusuke came into the room Yukina following closely behind looking terrified and worried.  
  
Kurama moved aside so Yukina could step up to Hiei's bed.  
  
Hiei's eyes shot open wide, and blood-shot. He let out a loud yell of pain gripping his wound again, he curled up in a ball shaking and shivering his whole body gone rigid from the intense pain. He tossed onto his back again his face pale and sweaty.  
  
The three jumped at Hiei's sudden movement. Kurama snapped his head towards Yukina, "we need to hurry up and heal him he wont last much longer." *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
second chapter done, I think this is ok for my first fanfic ever. Hehehe, this should be good, I'll have the third chapter soon. 


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer:..i wonder if I really need to say this every chapter. oh well, same as all other disclaimers, I do not own yu yu hakusho..there, happy? XP  
  
Warnings:more OOcs probably.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama waited outside the room as Yukina tried to save the dying fire demon inside with her. The door to the room remained shut, no sounds penetrating the door. The two spirit detectives had been waiting for hours  
now, no word from Yukina as to whether or not Hiei would recover.  
  
It was deathly silent, and it was driving Yusuke mad. He stood finally, pacing up and down the floor, his head bowed forward, a frown plastered to  
his face. Kurama, however, remained seated, his red bangs shadowing his face. He let out a sigh. Looking up and watching Yusuke pace for a moment before breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Yukina's been in there for some  
time, Yusuke..do you think we should.go in?"  
Yusukes pacing stopped and he looked towards the youko, "I..guess it  
couldn't hurt.." he murmered. "Yeah, lets check.."  
  
Kurama stood, he and Yusuke strode towards the door, both terrified of the  
fact that they could possibly find that Yukina could not save hiei.  
  
Kurama reached out, turning the door knob and cautiously pushing the door  
open with a creak. Gasping slightly at the sight before him.  
  
Yukina sat in a corner of the room, sobbing, her pale face buried in her hands. Kurama rushed to her, momentarily forgetting about Hiei and trying  
to get her to calm down so she could speak clearly.  
  
Yusuke on the other hand, had not forgotten about Hiei. He bit his lip, going towards the futon where Hiei's prone figure layed. The fire youkai was still.far too still for Yusuke's liking, he swallowed, reaching a hand  
out to turn Hiei onto his back.  
  
"He's d-dead.." Yukina stammered finally, causing both Kurama and Yusuke to  
freeze.  
  
"..Dead..?" Kurama asked in a low, quiet voice, his emerald eyes gone wide.  
  
Yusuke pulled his hand back, stumbling backwards from the bed, leanging against the wall behind him, his eyes wide like Kurama's. "H-he can't be, d-  
dead."  
  
A sorrowful sniffle escaped Yukina. "he is.I've checked.m-more than once.." she ruefully assured him, burying her face in her hands again as she once  
more began sobbing.  
  
Dead silence filled the room again. It was true, Hiei was dead.  
  
~Owari~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ -sniffles- yes, I know, I killed Hiei, despite how much I love him, I killed him.-sigh- and gomen bout the horrible ending.I'm thinking of writing a sequel, maybe with some surprises ; ) so sit tight. hehehe 


End file.
